


Interlude

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Interlude

I touch.

He touches.

We meet in dark places, away from spying eyes.

I wonder if it is enough sometimes, the evading.

What would happen if my superiors found out? Would they use it against me?

He holds me close and is on my cock while the other pushes upward to my chest. He loves holding me like this.

I think it's to show he's not doing me, but the other is to show who's in charge.

It was never a question.

He's in charge, always has been.

He takes control, he holds me still as he fills me. I love this, I love him. Please don't make me betray him.

I whimper, afraid to let go. But soon I'm begging, he pulls my defenses down and till I'm bare, he gives me what I want. I cry out when he rocks me inside out.

He tells me that I'm his, and he's my master, my mate.

How I wish that is true.

He touches aching cock and pulls on it. "Yes," I scream.. He gives me the final push and I come at his command.

He bites my shoulder as he fills me, coming as I'm being held by his strength.

In the dark I see nothing, but I feel him all around.

He helps me ease to the ground where I'm still finding my mind. He moves and within minutes I'm alone in the dark once more.

The interlude done, for now.

How I hate the darkness.

I pull myself up and find my clothes. I can't help but think how dark my world is.


End file.
